Simpson's Revenge
by scooby823945
Summary: (WARNING THIS STORY IS EXTREMLY HARDCORE! IT IS MAINLY COMICAL IM NOT INTO THE KIND OF STUFF IN THIS STORY IT IS A JOKE BUT A VERY VERY SICK ONE AT THAT PROCEDE WITH CAUTION!)


"Please Principal Skinner, just don't call Homer."  
Bart Simpson was back again in Principal Skinners office for another of his usual pranks. This time lunch-lady Doris caught him pouring some sedatives into the chili, and now he sat in the familiar office of Principal Skinner.  
"I am sorry Bart, but I have to call your parents, this sort of behavior has to stop. After, groundskeeper Willie is still recovering from the incident with the tractor"  
Bart sat in the Skinners office as he listened to the call to his father at work. He could listened to Skinner explain the situation to Homer, and knew that Homer was going to be very mad. Marge and Homer were at there wits end about Bart's behavior, and had recently resorted to beating him in an attempt to control his behavior. But unknown to his parents was that Bart had always been acting up because he had a little secret…he was gay. But he knew that his family would through him out if they found out, even his Lisa, who always seemed to support him in the end.  
"Your father will be here soon to pick you up, Bart" Skinner said as he came back into the office, "and he didn't sound happy. One more problem from you and I am afraid we will have to expel you"  
Bart sat in the office for the next half-hour without saying a word. He didn't want to let on about how much he was dreading going home, and the beating he would get when they got their. Marge and Lisa had taken Maggie to visit family for the night, so Bart knew that the beating wouldn't stop anytime soon since Homer was of the belief that more was better. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Homer walk into Skinner's office.  
"That's it boy, you've really done it now" Homer yelled as he walked in.  
"Mr. Simpson, I was just explaining to Bart that if something happens again, we will have to expel Bart"  
"Now don't you worry about it Skinner, I am going to see to it that Bart learns his lesson this time" Homer said as he eyed Bart, and Bart knew that it was going to be bad. They drove home silently, and Bart didn't want to say anything. He was hoping to jump out of the car as soon as they got home and run and lock himself in the bathroom.  
As they pulled into the garage, Bart tried to make his run for it but for once in his life, Homer acted quickly and grabbed Bart.  
"Where do you think you are going boy? I have had it with your crap, and since your mother isn't home to stop me, we are going to this right," Homer said as he walked Bart upstairs and into his bedroom. Homer let him go as they got into the room and started undoing his belt, "I told you I would beat you good if you did anything again, now drop your pants".  
Bart watched as Homer pulled his belt out of the loops and knew that he was serious. Bart reached down and unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the floor. Hoping to be able to leave his underwear on, but he could tell by Homer's look that it was out of the question. Bart reached down and fiddled with the elastic band for a minute, and dropped his underwear too…  
"Holy crap, boy! Your dick is still that small! Man, no wonder you are always acting up, it is pathetic". Bart could feel his face turn bright red from embarrassment. Bart had always took his time changing in the house, and made sure no one ever saw him naked because of the size of his dick. But now someone had, and he didn't know how to respond. Homer sat on the edge of the bed, pulled Bart over his knee, and then all of a sudden "WHACK!". Bart could feel his cheeks beginning to burn with the first hit, but knew that he had many more slaps of the belt to go. "WHACK!". Bart could feel Homer lifting his arm for another hit. "WHACK!". This continued until Homer had hit Bart 50 times, and Bart's butt was a bright red color.  
"Now I want you to think about what you have done, and stay in this room. And remember, next time you get in trouble, it will be more than 50!" Homer said as he walked out of Bart's room. Bart tried to sit up, but his the stinging pain was more than he could handle and he felt a tear running down his nose from the pain.  
"That jerk," Bart thought to himself, "thinks he can just beat me anytime he likes and get away with it". Bart tried sitting up again, and got about half-way up when a some fire-crackers on his desk caught his eye.  
"Hmm, maybe it is about time that I teach old Homer a thing or two"  
Homer put his belt back on and went down to the kitchen and pulled out a beer, "mmmmm, beer" he said as he drank the whole can. He grabbed another and then went out and turned on the TV. "Damn boy," he thought, "maybe he will finally learn his lesson".  
Bart slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen, he had a gut feeling that what he was about to do was wrong, but he had already made up his mind. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out Homer's last beer. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the glass bottle he had stolen from Lisa, which had TRANQUILIZER written on the side in large red letters. He knew that only a few drops should knock Homer out, but he still poured in the rest of the jar.  
Homer was surprised when Bart walked in without his pants on still, but figured that his butt was too sore for them. "That'll learn him" he thought. Then he noticed the beer in Bart's hand.  
"Here Homer, you're right, I should start behaving better. I brought you this beer as my apology" Bart said as he handed Homer the can.  
"It okay boy, looks like you finally learned your lesson. Crying shame about your small dick though, nothing like mine" Homer said as he drank the whole can in one gulp.  
"Homer, you look real tired, you should go up and lay down for a bit"  
"I do feel real tired all of a sudden, I think I might just do that. Don't do anything stupid or I will beat you again boy!" Homer said as he walked upstairs. Bart waited about 10 minutes before peeking into Homer's room. He saw his dad passed out on the bed, still in his clothes and everything. He walked over to the bed and began tapping Homer.  
"Homer, you awake? Homer? HOMER?!" Bart decided he needed to make sure his dad was asleep, so he jumped up on the bed and started jumping up and down. After about a minute, it was abundantly clear that Homer was out for the count. Bart knew now was the time and put his plan into action. He ran into his parents closet and dug out Marge's handcuffs from when she was a police officer. She had kept them around for fooling around with Homer, but know Bart had a different plan. He went out and cuffed Homer to the bed with 4 sets of cuffs so that he was spread eagle.  
Bart went out to Lisa's room and got a pair of scissors, and then went back to Homer and started cutting his clothes off. He started with the shirt, and once that was done he stepped back to admire his handy-work so far. He looked at his father's huge beer belly and thought to himself "How can mom fuck this thing, he is disgusting, but luckily that won't be a problem soon," and continued on his way.  
Bart grabbed Homer's belt and slowly undid it. He also reached for Homer's button and zipper, and undid them both, he used the scissors to cut off Homer's pants. He then reach for Homer's tighty-whitey's and slowly cut them off too. As Homer's monster cock became visible, Bart gasped. It was about a foot long limp, about 3 inches around and had 2 huge hairy balls below it. Bart slowly reached out and began to caress his own father's cock.  
Since it became clear to Bart that he was gay, he had never seen another man's cock, especially his own fathers, and now it was sitting in front of him for all his glory. He continued caressing it all over, he reached with his other hand and began to fondle the huge balls sitting below it. "Too bad no one will ever play with this again," he thought to himself. He became more aroused as his dad's cock began to harden in his own hand. He was so tempted to lean over right there and take it into his mouth, but he couldn't, not yet.  
Homer began to move a little and Bart was startled. But he knew that he had to continue with his plan.  
"Hey, what the hell is going on here boy!" Homer yelled, "LET GO OF MY COCK!".  
"Now Homer, is that anyway to talk to me now that I am in charge? I have a secret I have been meaning to tell you, I am gay, and I know that you are a huge homophobe, so I am going to suck you off right here and now. Can't be a homophobe if you have been sucked off by another guy, let alone your own son, right?".  
Bart leaned over and slowly took his father's cock into his mouth. Bart had fantasized about giving a blowjob all his life, and now it was happening with his own father. Bart continued to suck on his father's dick as he reached down and began to fondle the donkey-size balls.  
"Bart! Stop! This isn't right! I…am…your….ugghhh…..it feels so good! Yes, keep going boy! Yes!"  
Bart was surprised that Homer was enjoying this so much, but he was more excited that it would be the last time his dad was going to be able to cum. He continued to bob his head up and down on Homer's huge rod for another 15 minutes, until "YES! I am cumming Bart!" and his mouth was flooded by Homer's huge cumload. Bart swallowed as much as he could, but some managed to slip out. He took a few minutes to lick his dad's cock clean, and get everything clean for his upcoming work.  
"That was excellent boy, but it was wrong, and I will have to beat you for it," Homer said as he tried to pull at the hand cuffs.  
"First things first Homer. You are still locked up, and I am still extremely upset about getting beaten earlier," Bart said as he began to pull at his father's pubes, "Homer, do you know what happens to human hair when a flame is exposed to it?" Bart reached down and pulled out a lighter, and slowly moved it closer to Homer's cock and balls "cause you will in a second!"  
Bart put the lighter right up against the bottom of Homer's ball-sac and watched as his dad's huge hairy balls became engulfed in flames.  
"AHHHH! MY BALLS! MY BALLS ARE ON FIRE!" Homer screamed as he began to thrash his body around trying to put out the flames. Bart watched as the flames grew and began to travel up along his pubic hair and now engulfed his dad's cock in a huge bright yellow flame. As quickly as the fire had came, it was gone as all the pubic hair burned away. Homer was whimpering as Bart sat looking at the burned ruins that had once been his father's pride and joy.  
"Well Homie, looks like your balls are a little sore, I know how we can make that better," Bart said as he reached down and pulled out a bottle of salt he had brought up from the kitchen. Homer watched as Bart started to pour a mound of salt into his hand.  
"No Bart! Please no! I won't beat you again, I swear!"  
"Oh I am afraid it is too late for that!" Bart said as he reached out and began smearing the salt all over Homer's open wounds on his cock and balls from the burns. Homer was screaming uncontrollably now, he had never felt pain like this before. Bart sat back and watched as his father screamed in agony as the salt continued to burn on Homer's cock and balls.  
"Now Homer, it is time for the grand finale," Bart said while he pulled out a firecracker that was at least 2 inches wide and about 10 inches long. "Do you remember when I blew up Mrs. Krabappel's cat? Well I used a firecracker half this size"  
Bart grabbed Homer's cock and poured on some KY jelly his parents used for sex. He slowly began to jam his finger into Homer's piss slit. "Bart, what are you doing?! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! Not my cock, please not my cock."  
Bart then inserted another finger into his piss-slit, followed by another. When the hole was big enough, he quickly pulled his fingers out and jammed the bottom end of the fire-cracker into the hole. He stood above his father, and with one hard push, jammed the entire length of the fire-cracker into Homer's cock. Homer screamed in pain as it felt like his cock had been ripped open.  
"Now one last touch," Bart said as he pulled out two smaller fire-crackers and tape one to each of this father's balls. Homer watched as his son attached the last fire-cracker and began to cry knowing that he was about to lose his manhood. Bart tied all of the fuses together and looked up at his father, "Homer, I am going to enjoy this" as he lit a match. Homer watched as Bart lowered the match down to the fuse and saw the sparks appear from the fuse. Bart backed away slowly and began to smile. He watched as Homer squirmed, trying to do any last thing he could to stop his fate.  
"5….4…..3…" Bart counted down as the fuse shortened, "2….1….BOOM!". Bart watched as his father cock erupted into a million tiny, bloody pieces that went flying across the room and across Homer's belly. Homer was screaming at the top of his lungs as he too watched his cock disappear across the room. The fire-crackers attached to his balls were a little slower to fire, and Bart watched as those too exploded and sent his father's donkey-sized balls flying across the room.  
Bart sat for a minute pleased with his work. He walked up to his dad and looked him in the eyes.  
"BART! YOU BASTARD! YOU BLEW MY COCK AND BALLS UP!" Homer screamed. All Bart could do was sit there and smile, as he slowly reached down and grabbed the head of Homer's now destroyed cock, which had managed to fly all the way to Homer's neck. He grabbed the piece of cock, and slowly put it in Homer's mouth.  
"Here dad, one last blowjob" and Bart walked out of the room.

The End!


End file.
